OC Jamaica
by Tigerlillyhunt
Summary: it's just my OC nothing fantastic


Nation: Jamaica  
Given Name: Hannah Higgins  
Nicknames: Jam, Jam-Jam, Han, Anna, Goat  
Age: in her fifties but looks in her early 20's)  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: straight  
T/S/B: does it matter?  
Height: 5'  
Skin Tone: coco  
Species: Nation  
Nationality: Jamaican  
Birthday: August, 6, 1962  
Skill/Job: she's a nation, and have a hobby of being a dress maker  
Eye Color: brown  
Hair Color: dark brown almost black  
Hairstyle: normally in pony tail  
LorR Hand: right  
Languages: English and can speak Spanish  
Scars/markings: mostly on her back due from the time she was enslaved by Spain and England  
Tattoos/piercings: she has her national bird the doctor bird, humming bird, tattooed on her right hip. She also has her ears pierced.  
Personalty: Jamaica is a fun loving party girl; since she is still young she would normally like to go out clubbing with her friends. And when she isn't clubbing she's at home either in her office doing paper work, or working on a new design to add to her collection of clothes related creations. She's really friendly and welcoming to others; keeps a good face on for visitors making sure that they are having the best time while they are with her. But if you get on her bad side; it's going to be hell for you, the nation of Jamaica is also a violent nation that takes the law in its own hands if it has too. Which means she'll kill you if she sees it fit; to the crime you did so be careful.  
History: Jamaica was first a Spain colony founded by Christopher Columbus, for the Spanish queen. After that Jamaica was forced into the Span's house and to work as a slave for him, he called himself her 'big Brother' and say what he is doing is the best for her. As young nation Jamaica didn't question him and did as she was told, fearing her punishment if she didn't do what she was told.  
After long years under Spain's rule England came to the Spanish house and raided it, in the middle of the raid Spain set Jamaica free. England soon found Jamaica hiding in one of the rooms; that's when she got her human name Hannah Higgins. Jamaica was treated much better under the English rule that she was treated when she was ruled by Spain. One thing that was different was that she wasn't beaten as much anymore, she got days off to sell her good and practice her religion. Jamaica preferred her rule under England, once Jamaica became independence England adopted her as his younger sister.  
Significant Other: no one  
Relationships:  
- Lisa her adopted Daughter  
- Best friends Trinidad (Monique Ganga) and Tobago (kiara Ganga)  
- has a dislike for Haiti (Emmanuel Pirre)  
Turn Ons:  
Turn Offs:  
Pets: Snowflake her goat  
Family:  
- England (Adopted; brother)  
- America (Adopted; brother)  
- Canada (Adopted; brother)  
- Spain (brother)  
Ambitions:  
Wants: wants to see real snow  
Others:  
When making Jamaica I wanted to base her off indigenous, Arawak and the Taino, people of the island before the Europeans came and enslaved it. But the motto of the island 'out of many there is on' which means the island is a melting pot of other cultures. Knowing this I wanted to add a bit of each into her design which is kind hard. I allow her to have around shaped eyes going native Armenians, the Asian immigrates that traveled to the small island over the years and Arawak and Taino tribes. Her skin is a darker shade of brown for the Africans decent that mainly populate the island today. Her hair texture is thick,curly, and unruly when dry that ends just pass her shoulders by an inch or too, when wet or straighten out her hair reaches around mid back maybe shorter. She has freckles a shade darker dusted over her knuckles, cheeks and other places on her body, most Jamaicans have Scottish last name which might mean most of the masters where from Scotland so I wanted to represent that some how; fun fact the Jamaican accent is a mixer of English, Scottish accents, and African tribes words and sounds. I made her a bit chubby as most Jamaican woman aren't thin most nor over weight so.

I don't think Jamaica would still be mad at England about the whole enslavement thing; if she was then why would she be allies with him. He helps her a lot importing goods to support her and having armed forces to help protect her if something or someone tried to attack the Caribbean island. The island is still has most of it's England influence on it to this this day. Her relationship with America I feel as if he'll be the most protective of her since he imports most of goods and have the biggest army … in the whole world; but for some reason I think she'll be closer to Canada since most of Jamaicans immigrate there over America or England. And the island has no non enemies that hate it or wish to harm it so she can be friends with anyone in the world. Right now she and Russia are working on a friendship, since their bosses started it off for them. Jamaica doesn't do much in this friendship Russia does all the hard work giving out scholarships to the island so more of it's young people could go to school, and maybe these two are talking about tourism between the two countries.

She doesn't like:  
- pigs  
- dolphins  
- heights  
- needles (but she has a tattoo :/)

the character and design if Jamaica belongs to me  
Hetaila belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

she is **NOT** done I'm still working on her and she'll keep being updated and this is not her fetinial design either, I did a lot of research for her and I asked my mom a lot about Jamaican history for this OC, since she is a born Jamaican herself. Again I'm still working on her she is not finial yet. 


End file.
